


The Way It's Supposed to Be

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Professional Wrestling, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Val and Jay's second wedding takes place in a Memphis wedding chapel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It's Supposed to Be

Val and Jay's second wedding takes place in a Memphis wedding chapel.

It feels too empty. There's no smiling bridesmaids in apricot silk, or loud baying crowd. No big beautiful decorations or anything sparkling, except the lights outside through the coloured glass. There's only the preacher and Koko who keeps watch by the door, hand worn on his walking stick and Frankie perching over the door frame.

The moonlight paints stripes on Jay's skin and he squeezes Val's fingers, matching the curve of his mouth when he looks at her. Val blinks back tears, feeling as light and shy as the first time he invited her into the ring to be with him. It's a perfect feeling, even if nothing else around them is.

Her simple white dress, skirt cut high above the knee and neckline modestly scooped, isn't as heavy (or as beautiful) as her other wedding dress. She is wearing the same veil though, it's her 'something borrowed'. Jay looks handsome all in black - jeans and a sleeveless shirt. Val misses the gold sparkling across his chest, the outfit that they both had their hearts set on. But his arms do look really good.

There'll be curry afterwards, rice and beef balti, from the restaurant next door. Val can smell it, rich thick flavours and large messy portions like Jay's described to her. A sweet dessert too, a specially prepared cake. Jay told the X-Division to enjoy the meal that Val had spent the last few months perfecting especially for her wedding guests. It hurts a little to think about that.

She can hear the Elvis buskers outside singing with Eric Young, his voice hoarse and excited. Val and Jay were serenaded into the chapel with 'Can't Help Falling in Love with You.'

When it comes to the vows, Jay shoots a quick hard look at the doorway and Val tenses, wide-eyed and worried. But there's no sign of Sonjay. Val hates him a little bit more for making them feel so on edge again on their wedding day, the happiest day of their lives, and he's not even there.

"I do," Val says at last, as Jay slides the ring onto her finger.

Frankie squawks loudly and the noise echoed like a cheer.

Then Jay is cradling her face, more gently than he ever has before, and kissing her for the first time as her husband. His ring catches in her hair and her tears mingle with their lips. This bit is perfect, just as it's supposed to be. She feels like she can breathe again.

The preacher's congratulations wash over them and Val can feel an 'oh yeah!' forming against her cheek. When they separate, Jay takes hold of her hand firmly. Val doesn't want to let go of him either. Koko eases himself slowly to his feet, happiness drawing a smile across his face as Frankie lands on his shoulder.

"Well, now," Koko beams at them. "That's the way it's supposed to be!"

Val giggles and smiles without stopping and is glad that she can feel Jay's skin against hers. This wasn't the ceremony she's dreamt about since she saw Elizabeth and Randy's wedding on TV and spent so much time planning. But there were no interruptions and she has a ring on her finger and Jay holding her hand. There's going to be curry and cake and she can hear Eric singing 'Always on My Mind' and, Val thinks brightly of the lingerie in her luggage, they've still got that completely perfect honeymoon ahead of them. Sonjay can't ruin this, it's all theirs now.

_-the end_


End file.
